


Special

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Life Goes On
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Drew,” she breathed, trying to convince herself she hadn’t been thinking of Jerry while making love to her husband. “I’ll have the, uh, special,” Jerry winked, smiling. “It seemed to, uh, satisfy Lib here’s appetite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveYouMadly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LoveYouMadly).



He was rambling, going on about something-a contract, his latest idea-but she wasn't certain. She couldn't _concentrate_. She knew she should, this was her _job_. And she did it _damn_ well. But she couldn't concentrate.

She stared at her pad, her pen hovering as though she was preparing to take down his instructions, but she had _no idea_ what he was saying. She couldn't look at him, couldn't _really listen_ without the memory of the dream she'd had flashing to the forefront of her mind.

She loved Drew. Loved him completely. No doubts. She was happy with their marriage and where they were. She _loved_ him.

That was why her dream had been _so_ shocking. She'd woken up, sweating and panting, to her body's _pounding_ eagerly for release. But she'd dreamed of _Jerry_.

He was her _boss_. Her boss who was, _quite often_ , an asshole. He infuriated her. He could be nice when he wanted to, of course, but that was hardly the point. The _point_ was that she _wasn't_ attracted to him. And even if she was-which she _wasn't!_ \- it would be inappropriate because she was married _and_ he was her boss.

She ran her tongue over her plump lower lip and took a deep breath, her chocolate eyes flicking upward as Jerry paced in front of her and continued speaking.

"We gotta get this right, Libs. This could be a huge account for us," he continued, taking his glasses off and running his hand through his hair before replacing his glasses.

She nodded, still not really listening, as she watched him lean against the corner of his desk. Her breath caught in her throat, images flashing through her mind.

 _His tongue running over her pulse point, her blood pounding under his lips. His hands caressing her, one at her hip as the other ran up her side. Her head tipping back as fingers wrapped around his hard le-_

She squeezed her eyes tight against the images, forcing a breath out as she stared back at the pad of paper in her lap. She hadn't written _anything_.

"Ooh, Libs! Take this down: 'The skin you love to touch.' Good, eh?"

 _His fingers hot as they ran up her thigh. His body hard and pressing against her own as he pushed her against the desk. His tongue running up her neck, his teeth playfully nipping at her earlobe._

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, nodding as she started moving her pen.

"Or, _oh_! 'Reach out and touch someone.' _God,_ I'm on _fire_!"

 _His fingertips teasing her where she was_ burning _for him. His mouth hard and demanding against hers. Her palms flat against his desk, supporting her weight as she leaned back. His length hard against her thigh._

Her hands were shaking so much, she couldn't _write_. She couldn't _focus_. She took another deep breath, blinking away the images and trying to control herself. Heat was pounding between her thighs and she was almost certain she'd soaked through her panties.

 _Why_ , of all days, did he have to choose _today_ to be thinking of ads that mentioned touching?

"Hey, hey, hey!" he stalked closer and she couldn't keep her eyes from magnetizing to his hands.

 _His fingers thrusting into her, stretching her, while he started licking and sucking his way down her neck and to her left breast._

 _Her head lolling back as she squealed with pleasure, "Jerry!"_

"Libs, what about-"

She couldn't even hear him. She'd pushed herself up and out of the chair, dropping the pad and marching determinedly from his office and into her own. She couldn't deal with this right now. Not when she and Drew hadn't had sex in over nine weeks-was it _really_ nine! When had they hit this rut! She couldn't sit there and put herself through these tortuous mental images.

And of _Jerry_. _Jerry_ , for Christ's sake!

She blamed Gabby. Her stupid _slut_ of a cousin… This was her fault. Her flirting and dancing. That _had_ to be the reason. After all, she'd _never_ looked at Jerry that way before. Never in the three years she'd worked there. But Gabby visits and all of a sudden she has a dream about him.

…. Had Gabby and Jerry had sex? She and Gabby _did_ look an awful lot alike. Was it possible that, if they did, he'd thought of her? Had he moaned _her_ name against her cousin's neck?

It doesn't matter. Don't think about it. You're not jealous. Stop thinking about sex. And Jerry. And sex _with_ Jerry.

"Libs! Libs, what's wrong?" he asked, following her. "Where ya goin?"

"I'm sorry. I-I have to go home," she breathed, not looking at him. She pulled her purse from its drawer, dropping it on her desk and starting to rifle through it for her keys.

"Libs, are you okay?" he asked, a concerned edge to his voice.

She heard him step closer and she held her breath, closing her eyes. She gasped quietly when she felt his fingers close around her wrist, pulling it from where she was digging in her purse before turning her around and running his hands up and down her arms.

Oh, God. His skin… It was so soft and warm against hers… And his cologne smelled so _good_. It made her head swim. And she was trembling under his touch.

 _His tongue- that quick, vicious tongue of his- licking her, teasing her slowly. Entering her, circling her clit. His hands roaming over her chest, groping and caressing at the same time._

" _Oh, God! Jerry!"_

 _His length, hard with desire for her, pushing into her, filling her and stretching her to a point of painful pleasure. His teeth nipping at her neck and making her gasp._

 _Her thighs squeezing him as she arched against him, nodding and gasping hungrily. "Jerry… Yes-God, harder. Mnnmm…"_

" _Come on, Libs…"_

"Libs?"

"I'm fine," she choked out, almost falling into her chair as she backed away from him. No. No, no, no, no, no. She was _not_ fine. She had to get out of here.

"You don't look so hot, Libs," he commented, shaking his head. "You're flushed. You eat somethin' bad at lunch?"

She shook her head and breathed out, trying to control the way her heart was racing. "N-No, I didn't take my lunch break yet. It's been so busy."

"That must be it then! You need to eat! Grab your coat, we'll go to the restaurant. We can talk over lunch."

And he left, going back to his office to get his coat so he could accompany her to her husband's restaurant.

Her eyes drifted closed and she took several deep breaths.

"You used to be an actress. Libby Dean. You can _act_ like you're fine. Just get through the day," she whispered before blowing out a cool stream of air.

He stuck his head back into her office, "Libs, you coming?"

" _You gonna cum for me, Libs? Right here on my desk?" He thrust into her again, harder, and drove the air from her lungs._

 _She gasped, nodding, before biting into his shoulder to stifle a moan. "Oh, God… Deeper, Jerry- Yes! Yes!"_

"Yes," she choked out, trying to force the images from her mind. She slid the strap of her purse over her shoulder before following him out of her office and to the elevator.

She could hit the stop button right now, stop the elevator between floors and proposition him-he'd say yes, she _knew_ he would. And no body would ever have to know. She could get home before Drew or the kids did and have plenty of time to shower and wash her clothes. And no one would ever be the wiser. It would be so easy, to just reach out and hit the button before pushing him against the wall…

Her chocolate eyes glazed over as they traversed his body. His firm body. He was in such better shape than Drew…

 _His hard body pinning her to the wall of the elevator, her skirt bunched up around her waist. His length moving inside her, deep and fast and hard._

Her hands shook as she purposefully entwined her fingers to keep from the temptation of reaching for the button.

 _Pushing him to the floor of the elevator so she could ride him, rising and falling on him as she pressed her chest against his._

"You plannin' on gettin' off?"

" _What_?" she blanched, her eyes wide.

"The elevator. Libs, we're at the ground floor. Are we going or not?"

"Sorry, yeah," she nodded, shaking her head and following him out of the elevator obediently. She walked to her car, mentally scolding herself.

She nearly gasped aloud when Jerry slid into the passenger seat of her car, buckling himself in before looking over at her. She didn't know why but she'd expected him to take his car, not that it would have made sense to take two separate cars.

Forcing a smile, she buckled herself in before pulling her keys from her purse and starting the car. She was almost entirely unaware of what she was doing, her body taking over as she drove the familiar streets to her husband's restaurant.

It would be _so easy_. Even now. To just drive out of town. Her car was big enough. They could _easily_ have sex in the backseat. Or the front seat. She could even reach over now and unbuckle his pants, rubbing and squeezing and caressing him until he hardened under her touch. She could just park the car in a remote area and straddle him, riding him until they were both panting with exhaustion. She could lean over and take him in her mouth, sucking and kissing and licking until he was ready to go again. She could make him _beg_ her, make him moan and pant _her_ name. She could make him forget _anything_ he'd done with her skanky cousin.

" _Libby- God, Libs. Yes…"_

She unconsciously ran her tongue over her plump lips again before biting into her bottom lip.

Jerry cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly in the seat, jolting her from her detached state as she looked over at him. He looked purposefully at her right hand before looking out the window and she suddenly realized the way she'd been moving her hand on the parking break. Wide-eyed, she brought her right hand back to the wheel, squeezing until her knuckles shone a bright white. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

She practically flew into the restaurant when they arrived, wrapping her fingers around Drew's wrist and pulling him to his office.

"Libby, what's wr-"

"Don't talk," she ordered, already clawing at his belt. She tiptoed, licking up the center of his neck before slipping her fingers into his boxers.

"Libby, the lunch rush-"

"Can wait," she interrupted, her palm pressing against him. She squeezed her fingers around him, her hand moving on him as it had on the parking break only minutes ago.

He grumbled in the back of his throat, obviously done arguing, and let her run the fingers of her free hand through his hair before pulling him to his desk. She scooted backwards, sitting on the corner of his desk, before nimbly shimmying out of her panties and spreading her legs for him.

"I want you so much," she breathed, guiding his fingers between her thighs to show him how wet she was. She heard him growl with excitement, but she was already mentally detaching herself, letting the memories of her dream and all the fantasies that had been plaguing her fill her mind.

 _Jerry's thickness pushing into her, his breath hot and ragged in her ear as her body squeezed around him._

"Oh, God… Harder, baby," she breathed. "Deeper."

 _His hands roaming over her bare chest, teasing and caressing. His tongue and lips against her neck, sucking and biting and making her pant and gasp._

"Oohhh….." she groaned, her head lolling back. "Yes, God, yes…. Ahh…"

"Libby…"

" _Libby-Libs…"_

" _You feel so good inside me, Jerry… God, harder."_

She ran her palms up his arms, digging her nails into his shoulders as she groaned aloud again.

"Shhh, Libby! Someone will hear!"

"I-I-Ahh… God! I-I can't help it," she choked out, moaning loudly. She arched against him, squeezing him between her thighs.

Jerry wouldn't have cared. He'd want her to be loud. Even if it was in his office. He'd love it. He _always_ wanted to be in control. He would _love_ to make her moan like this, to make her scream… Could he hear her now?

"Ahhh!" she panted heavily, whimpering. "Mmmnnnmm…" She rocked her hips hard against his, forcing him deeper until she cried out.

" _Come on, Libs. You always want more say in the company. Speak up; I can't hear you."_

" _Jerry! God! Ye-Jerry!"_

"G-ohhhh…. Harder! I'm so close. I'm gonna- God! Faster!" Her voice was coming out in desperate cries and whimpers, half-screamed.

"Libby, be quiet!" he snapped, his fingers digging into her thighs.

" _G'head, Libs. Let it out. Scream."_

" _Jerry! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum so hard!"_

"Oh, G- Oh-! Ahhh! Oh, God! Oohhh!" She reached messily behind her head, trying to find some sort of purchase to stabilize herself. In the process, she pushed the box of new silverware options from his desk, sending it crashing to the floor as she squealed and arched against him. "Aahhhh!" She came hard around him, her muscles squeezing him and making him grumble through a roar as he released inside her.

Panting hard, she forced herself to swallow, her eyelids fluttering open so that she could stare at the top of her husband's head as he relaxed against her clothed chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, teasing it back into place as she sighed.

"I love you, Drew," she breathed, trying to convince herself she _hadn't_ been thinking of Jerry while making love to her husband.

"I love you too, Libby," he whispered, smiling against her before pulling away. "I really have to get back to the lunch rush, babe," he righted his pants, re-buckling his belt before pressing a light kiss to her forehead and starting away.

She waited until he left before pushing herself back up, squatting to pick up her panties-which were soaked, as she predicted- and pulling them back over her hips before smoothing down her skirt. Running her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath and let herself out of her husband's office.

She slipped into the seat opposite Jerry, picking up her menu and refusing to meet his gaze. She _knew_ she must look a sight; her hair still mussed, a thin layer of sweat making her clothes stick to her, her thighs sticky and wet. And she must _smell_ of sweat and cum. So she certainly wasn't going to look her _boss_ in the eye-especially after _thinking_ of him while she was with her husband. No, she'd get through this lunch and then keep to herself in her office.

Jerry whistled awkwardly before sighing and staring back at his menu. "So, Libs, what's the special today?"

"I'm not sure," she breathed, still staring at the menu. She knew _every dish_ by heart. It was _lunacy_ to pretend to be reading the menu.

"That isn't what you were getting in the back? Cause it certainly _sounded_ special."

Her cheeks burned fiercely and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to control herself. "Jerry," she warned, not looking up at him.

"… What're you getting?"

"Salad, probably," she answered, her voice forced. "Or maybe grilled chicken. Everything Hanz makes is delicious, though. You know that."

" _Succulent, juicy … breasts … perfection_ ," he read aloud, purposefully skimming over words.

She clucked her tongue in annoyance, peering over the top of her menu at him. He was smirking, that _bastard_. She pursed her lips, digging in her purse for her keys. "You know, I'm not very hungry. I'm gonna go home."

"Wh- How am I supposed to get back to the office?"

"Walk," she suggested, smirking back at him. She scooped up her purse before heading towards her husband and pressing a deep kiss to his lips and letting herself out.

As she expected, she'd barely reached her car before Jerry ran out after her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Libby! Libs! Come on now! You can't just go home!"

"Why not? I have plenty of vacation days stored up. I can take a half day," she answered smugly, holding her door open.

"Please, Libs? At least drive me back to the office? Please?"

She took a deep breath, pretending to think it over. "…. You swear you won't ever bring _this_ up again?"

He held his hands up in mock innocence, "Bring _what_ up? Now, come on, let's go back inside and eat."

"… Fine," she slammed her door. "But _one look_ , and I'm stranding you here, Jerry, I mean it."

"Alright, alright," he nodded, still holding his hands up in surrender.

She briefly considered the idea of toying with him. After the _hell_ he'd caused for her that morning, it seemed an appetizing idea. One, in fact, that was becoming rapidly more appealing as Jerry made faces at Drew when he came to take their orders.

"I'll have the, uh, _special_ ," he winked, smiling. "It seemed to, uh, _satisfy_ Lib here's appetite."

Drew's eyes went wide and he glared at Jerry before tucking a hand under his wife's elbow and hauling her up. "Could you excuse us for a minute, Jer?" He dragged her several feet away before glowering down. "I _told_ you to be quiet! Now your _jerk_ boss heard us."

"I couldn't exactly _help_ it, Drew," she shot back, glaring back up at him. "And don't call him a jerk! He's sitting _right there_."

"Libs, you two comin' back any time soon or should I expect my food to be cold when I get it?"

"That _jerk_ ," she clucked her tongue once before shaking her head. "That's it, Jerry. I _told_ you, I'm not dealing with it… Have a good walk back to the office. Bye, babe, I'll see you at home." She swept over and scooped up her purse before strolling out of the restaurant.

He didn't react at first, just sat there stunned. When he saw her open her car door, though, he snapped into action, flying out after her, "What? Libs! Come back!"

She smirked at him as she hit the power lock on her car doors, locking him out as she sat comfortably in the car.

"Libs!" he hollered, banging his fist on the window. "Open up! I was just teasing! You know me! Come on! I'm done! Not another word, I swear! Please?"

Pursing her lips, she heaved a sigh and let him into the car. "Jerry, I'm not kidding. _Once_ more and…" She let the threat hang in the air as she pushed her key into the ignition and started the car.

They were silent most of the ride back to the office; she still stewing in embarrassment and he too afraid of her unspoken threat. When they were a few minutes from the office, though, he broke the silence, clearing his throat and looking at her.

"So, Libs, you-uh- You get the _special_ every time you go to the diner or…?"

She hit the break so hard, his head nearly hit the dashboard. "Alright, _Jerry_. You got somethin to say? _Say it_."

"Libs-" he faltered, his eyes wide, clearly afraid.

She saw his hand inching towards the door handle and clicked the power locks again before clicking the button to remove his power to unlock his door. "No, no, no. You're not going _anywhere_." Her fingers twitched over the parking break, parking squarely in the middle of the street. " _What_ , Jerry? What is it you have to say?"

"Libs-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she interrupted, gesturing wildly.

"But you said-"

"What I do with my husband is _none_ -I repeat, _none_ \- of your business. So unless I'm _getting the special_ on your _desk_ , it doesn't concern you!"

"Come on now, Libs," he started again.

"No, Jerry. I've had enough. What Drew and I do in the privacy of our bedroom-"

"I don't think it was in a bedroom," he offered, shrugging.

" _Be that as it may,_ " she growled, glaring. "It _still_ has _nothing_ to _do_ with _you_. It's none of your _business_ ," she ground out, now gripping the steering wheel again. Huffing, she unlocked the doors and reached across him to push open his car door. "Now _get_ out of my car."

"Libby! You can't be serious. Come on now, Lib-kins. I was just teasing you!"

"Don't you 'Lib-kins' me. Now _get out_ before I _throw_ you out," she threatened, gripping the steering wheel again. She was seething, breathing hard, as she stared forward.

"Libs-"

"Get. Out." She didn't know if he was doing this just cause he'd heard her or if he _knew_ that she'd thought of him, pretended it had been _him_ between her thighs and inching her closer to that desired release. But she _refused_ to be some _pawn_ in his sick little game. She would _not_ be used for his entertainment. And she would _not_ be made to feel guilty for having a healthy sexual appetite.

"I'm done, I swear. I won't say another word about it."

"That's cause I'd kill you first," she snapped back.

"Libs, be reasonable!"

"Reasonable stopped after the _first_ jibe," she growled, her voice resonating in the back of her throat. "Get out, Jerry."

"L-"

"This is the last time I'm telling you: Get. _Out_. Of. My. _Car_."

"Libby, come on now. Calm d-"

She interrupted him by pushing his waist until his right leg slipped from the car.

"Hey! Libs! Stop it! Don't man-handle me! How am I supposed to know where those hands have been, huh!"

Her eyes went wide and she snapped her hands away from him. "Jerry-"

"Don't start, Libs. I was just kidding," he apologized.

Good. Then he knew he went too far.

She pushed the car out of park and into drive, stepping on the gas peddle and lurching them forward several feet, making him gasp and grab hold of his seat to avoid being tossed out of the car. "How _dare_ you! After all I've _done_ for you? I bend over _backwards_ for you-"

"Ya seem to like it better when ya do that for Drew," he muttered, unable to keep himself from opening his mouth.

She stopped, falling silent, as she closed her eyes to regain composure. She huffed a sigh. "I'm not repeating myself again," she said softly, holding the break down with one foot and revving the gears with the other. "That was your last warning. The next one won't be just a few feet. And after that, it'll be a letter of resignation."

"Libby! Libs! Lib-kins! Come on, now! You can't be serious! You wouldn't _quit_ over something like this," he mused, so sure of himself.

She revved the gears again, still looking ahead. "I am a _family_ woman, Jerry. My reputation at the office is _respected_. And if you're going to drag my name through the mud for a few laughs… Well, I'd rather leave with my dignity."

"Lib, I-I'm sorry. I didn't- I was really only teasing. I didn't mean to upset you," he offered, looking down at the floor the way Arnold does when he's tracked mud into the house. He reached out tentatively, covering her hand with his. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again, Libs."

She let out a slow breath, letting her eyes drift closed. "Alright, Jerry. Strap yourself in and close the door so we can get back to work."

"You sure you don't want to go back to the restaurant? You never did get your grilled chicken salad."

"… Is that your way of saying that _you're_ hungry?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, you know, I wouldn't say _no_ to a nice, thick, juicy steak and some fries…" he shrugged.

"Funny," she smirked, making a u-turn.

"Why's that?"

"I think that's the special."


End file.
